Team VHMN: The Arcana Project
by Jim Trocer
Summary: Team VeHeMeNs. vehemens- Latin, adj.- violent, impetuous.


Team VHMN: The Arcana Project

Chapter 01: From Dawn to Dusk

"Crap!" she said to herself. Dawn woke her up. Harold had already left for class, obviously forgetting to wake up his partner. She sprang up and grabbed all she needed, changed, and ran out of the dorm, losing some important papers. She ran across the lawn and through the hall and dived into professor Oobleck's class. She saw Harold sitting in the front and glared at him. "Well, miss Nadine, you have shown up just in time to present your research paper to the class." Oobleck said. She became quite flustered. She reached into her sack and looked for the paper. Of coarse, she wouldn't find it until she went back to her dorm. "Didn't do the assignment again, miss Nadine?" "No, professor! I did it, it's just missing! I'm sure if I go back to my room then-" "You will skip out on class like you did last week with the same excuse." "Ye-! No!" "I think you have wasted enough time. Take your seat, we will discuss this after class." professor Oobleck finished.

Nadine took her seat next to Harold. She glared at him again. "What did I do?" he said, most of his attention on Oobleck's lecture about being on time. "You didn't wake me up after you turned off the alarm!" Harold sighed. "The alarm went off for ten minutes before you threw a knife at it. Then I came over to wake you up, but you seemed to be possessed by a demon who said she needed her beauty rest." Harold explained, writing notes on Oobleck's lecture. But he wasn't sure why. Habit, he guessed. Nadine was often annoyed by her partner, never taking the blame for what was obviously his fault. He was the one who didn't wake her up to be on time! She was so uncomfortable with it only being him and her on a team. Their class didn't have enough people for them to have a complete team. Little did either of them know that Ozpin had taken care of the matter long beforehand. Nadine was about to say something to Harold when she heard him. It wasn't the professor's voice, it was a younger man's voice. She turned to see Oobleck presenting a new student. Apparently he was from Vacuo. Nadine's unhappy mood faded. This was him. The boy she had been waiting for, the one who would sweep het off of her feet and- "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She hadn't even noticed he had walked to her to sit down. She was speechless. Harold cut in for her sake. "No it's not taken; go ahead and sit there." The boy sat down by Nadine making her think that this truly was destiny, not hearing Harold at all.

Oobleck continued his teaching on a war, Nadine wasn't sure which one; she was still too focused on the new student. Harold continued to take extra notes with a specially made pen that bled through one paper to write on the one behind it. He knew Nadine would need the extra notes. The new student was becoming more uncomfortable as the girl beside him continued to stare. Nadine was simply head over heels for this new guy. He was perfect. The boy became flustered. He kept trying to pay attention, but eventually was too distracted by the girl next to him. "Look," he said, still looking at the professor, "I don't know who-" "My name is Nadine. I-" "She can be a bit much sometimes, but she means well... most of the time. Just don't make her angry." Harold interrupted Nadine's interruption. "Okay, Nadine, I am trying to pay attention, so could you please pay attention." "How can I pay attention to the boring professor when you are here, like a knight in shining armor?" Nadine said with a smile. "One, he is wearing the worst school uniforms ever that everyone here wears. Second, you always fall asleep in class anyway. Lastly, how many boys have you flirted with this week? Isn't this number twen-" Nadine kicked over Harold's chair, making a very loud slam. The professor stopped his teaching and, before anyone reacted, was right next to the new student on the end of the row. "For the hundredth time, miss Nadine Charca, stop distracting the class and myself with your shenanigans. It seems you never learn from recent history. I want to see you and your partner after class." Harold glared at Nadine. This was rare. Normally, Harold could deal with Nadine's "shenanigans", but he never tolerated her being so reckless as she was today... and some other days. She knew what was coming, and it would be in their next class. Oobleck wrapped up the lesson quickly. Right after the bell, Harold and Nadine walked and sat at their usual detention spots, thirty feet from one another. "Listen up, you two. Your constant bickering and quarreling must stop if you even want to be part of a full team. I will notify Ozpin about these recent developments and we will see what he has to say. Until then, a five page paper on today's lecture on my desk next class." They both stood up to leave. "Oh, and both of you." They stopped and looked at him. "For the hundredth time, try to learn from history, or you will be doomed to repeat it. Cheerio!" With that, Oobleck sped out and left the two to get to their next class. Combat Training. With Glynda Goodwitch.

Nadine walked next to Harold. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harold shot her a menacing glare. She kept silent. They reached the dressing rooms. Soon, each had changed into their battle attire and went into the small arena. They sat distanced from each other. Glynda started her lecture. Then she called for volunteers for training. Harold immediately stood and challenged Nadine. Glynda let them both come down to the floor. Each had their weapons ready. Harold had his double sided axe, which he showed off by sticking it in the ground, Glynda would get him for that later, and Nadine had her throwing knives out. Each of their weapons were special. They each had family heirloom weapons that were specially made with dust inside and outside each weapon. They had to be recoated with dust daily. Nadine reached to her pouches and smiled. The one thing she was organized with was her weaponry, nothing would change that. She wouldn't even have to think about which knife to draw, it was muscle memory by now. Then her smile faded. She never won against Harold. He always caught her off guard somehow. Well, really, Nadine got distracted by cute boys. Plus, her knives could barely withstand a strike from Harold's axe. She would have to be better today. Sure, she could just surrender without much of a fight, but then Harold wouldn't help, much less talk, to her for at least a month. She wouldn't be able to survive another month with low grades in all their classes. Nadine wasn't stupid, she was simply lazy and uses to others doing the work for her. Her family was almost as rich as the Schenee's, after all. But now, this battle was about respect, getting the respect she deserves from everyone.

Glynda said to get ready. Both simply put their hands to their weapons. Nadine focussed. "Today, you will earn his and everyone else's full respect. No one is going to kiss up to you just because you are rich anymore. They will treat me as an equal just like... just like Harold does?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Glynda started the match. Harold was quick and drew his axe from the ground and charged at Nadine. She barely had enough time to jump and land on his axe as he swung at her. She jumped over him and turned to face him. He wasn't slowing down. He immediately turned and swung at her again. She drew two knives. Once the axe made contact, they were both blown away from each other. Nadine showed surprise on her face. "Those weren't the right knives. They should have frozen his axe in place." Nadine thought to herself. "As reckless as ever." Harold yelled at her. "I didn't mean to make a huge explo-" "Not that! You have your pouches switched. Let's test how well you have organized your weapons and yourself!" Harold charged at her again. She was stunned for a moment. "The pouches are switched! I am so-" She didn't have time to finish her thought. Harold was right at her. She barely had time to do a back-hand-spring to avoid his axe. She had to start to think. She had to think backwards about her pouches. She wouldn't want to draw the wrong knife in the wrong situation. She finally reoganized the position of the knives in her mind, but she would still have to hesitate to draw the right one. Harold was at her again, about to strike. Nadine pulled out her knives. This would test if she organized them correctly. His axe hit the knives and the contact created a spark, and with that, the dust on Nadine's knives spread along Harolds axe and burst into flames. She knew he wouldn't be burned, but he would be surprised.

Harold stumbled back with surprise. She drew her next set of knives and threw them at his chest. With his stumbling backwards and the force of her knives, he fell to the ground. He tried to stand and raise his axe, but the axe wouldn't move. Nadine had thrown knives that had frozen his axe to the ground. She jumped and kicked him back from his axe. She threw two more knives, making contact right in front of him. They made a concentrated explosion, temporarily blinding Harold. Nadine moved in and drew another knife. "This is it!" she thought to herself, "This is when I get the respect I deserve!" She was so distracted by her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Harold had moved from where he was. He had gotten behind her. She realized this and turned in time to block his punch. He seemed angrier in this fight than the previous ones. He ran toward his axe. She threw several knives. Unfortunately, she was so hasty about it, she used muscle memory and threw the wrong ones. These ones froze the space they covered, they didn't explode like expected. Nadine panicked. Harold grabbed his axe and clicked a button. His axe became heated and melted the ice. "I have some tricks up my sleeve, too." Harold said as he clicked another button to change the flow of dust in his weapon.

He charged at Nadine again. She wasn't ready at all. She was frozen. Harold had shot dust from his axe that froze her feet to the ground. Harold was right at her when she started to react, but it was too late. He hit her with the hilt of his axe and then grabbed her by her pouches and flung her across the arena. He threw the pouches the other way. Nadine should have seen this coming, she can't think backwards. All the respect she wanted would never be hers. She wold lose and continue to be treated as a rich girl. No one would treat her as an equal like she wants... like Harold treats her? Her eyes widened. "He is really angry with me because I have it backwards. He respects me how I have always wanted, I have been disrespectful to him." She raised her head to see him. He stared down at her. She smiled and said "I am sorry." He was surprised by this statement from his partner. She smiled deviously. She pulled an extra knife from her shoe and tackled Harold, holding the knife yo his throat. "Do I win?" she asked. Glynda stood there with an annoyed look. "I yield." Harold said as he stood up and walked back to his seat. Nadine followed suit. "I would like to speak to both of you after class." Glynda said. Class ended with a small lecture about the use of dust in battle and the importance of being organized. The bell rang and the class left, except for Harold and Nadine. "How many times do I have to explain that this class is not a place for you two to 'settle your differences'?" Glynda asked the rhetorical question. They both looked at each other and back to her. "It won't happen ever again." Harold said reassuringly. "I have heard it from you too many-" "It won't happen again, miss Goodwitch." Nadine said, surprising Glynda and Harold. Glynda looked between the two. "Very well, but we will still have a chat with professor Ozpin about this. Dismissed." Glynda said, and the two left.

They walked through the hall, but Nadine eventually stopped. "What?" Harold asked. "I really am sorry, and I promise you treat you with the same respect you have showed me." Harold looked at her. She was finally growing out of that 'rich princess' shell. "Well, then, we better get you to right that essay for Oolbleck." Nadine shuttered. "Did you take notes for me?" she asked. "Here you go, but I expect you to start taking your own notes and waking up on time on your own." Harold said as he handed her the extra notes. "I don't know how fast I can adapt to that lifestyle." Nadine said worryingly. "Don't worry, as your partner, I will help you." Harold said. Nadine couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Harold was different. Then she saw it, he was smiling. She smiled and skipped next to him to their next class.

In Ozpin's office

Glynda opened the door. "Professor Ozpin, we need to talk about-" "Hello, Glynda." Glynda paused. She slowly looked up. It was him. She readied her riding crop. Ozpin turned around in his chair. "It is alright Glynda, he is only here for a short visit." Ozpin said. "Speaking of, I have to see to other business. So long Ozpin." He opened the window. "Oh, and Glynda, you are as beautiful as the day we first met. Remember those days?" Glynda's anger could be seen. "I will take that as a yes. Goodbye." He said as he jumped out of the window. "Gerard was just talking to me about student transfers." Ozpin said. "Well it's about time! When will they arrive, I can barely stand those two being so distracting during my class." "I don't think you understand, Glynda. The new students will cause more problems, not restore order by making an organized team." Ozpin explained. "Well then how am I going to get through a class without a grudge match?" Glynda asked, annoyed by the recent developments. "They will have to build themselves as a team. They will go about this in many ways, and eventually, they will become hunters and huntresses. But they will continue to be children until they realize they have to grow in order to face the darkness in this world. That is what we prepare them for and that is why there will be a long road ahead of us all."

In the Emerald Forest

Gerard walked through the forest, his cane at his side. He was rather bored with the mission at hand. "Deliver the news. What a waste of my talent and my time." Gerard said quietly. He was rather upset that he would not have a say in where his best pupil would go. No matter. His own agenda would soon be achieved. Until then, Gerard needed to deal with the bounty hunters who had been following him for quite a while.

In Beacon

Nadine laid on her bed, studying the notes and writing the essay. Harold was re-coating his axe with dust. Harold had already written his essay. Nadine was too busy looking for her 'lost love' who was in Oobleck's class. She eventually gave up and started working. Harold didn't like the guy anyway. His aura was strange and discomforting. "What does this mean, Harold?" Nadine said as she held up the notes. Harold laughed. He did have terrible handwriting. "Where exactly can you not read my handwriting?" "That's not the problem. What does this symbol mean?" Harold was confused. There weren't any symbols from the lecture. Harold took the paper and found the symbol. He immediately grew wide eyed and threw the paper away and proceeded to incinerate it with dust. "Harold!" "Don't worry about it." he replied. "But I wasn't done with the notes! Give me yours!" Harold grew wide eyed again. He found the exact same page. But there was no symbol. He checked the others. He then realized what must have happened. "Do you remember the name of the boy who sat next to you?" Harold asked. "Not at all." she answered. It was quiet. "Is something wrong?" Nadine finally asked. Harold turned and smiled at her. "No, here are my notes. Better hurry and finish, it is almost dusk. Lights out after that." Nadine hurriedly finished her essay as Harold sat thinking. It would be another sleepless night for him.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Hope to update soon, but not before I have finished starting the other stories.

"When people do not respect us we a re sharply offended; yet in his private heart no man much respects himself."

-Mark Twain


End file.
